Al vacío
by SeresSugarskull
Summary: KxR. Rei recibe la oportunidad de su vida: Estudiar la universidad en el extranjero y convertirse en Chef. Sin embargo, tomar una decisión no le será nada fácil. El sabe que aquel viaje significa dar un salto de fe y enfrentarse a una vida completamente nueva el solo. ¿Es esta la mejor decisión que haya tomado en su vida, o terminara arrepintiéndose profundamente de haber saltado?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Al vacío  
 **Autor:** Seres Sugar Skull  
 **Pareja:** Kai x Rei

 **Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al anime "Beyblade", propiedad del señor Takao Aoki. Yo solo tomos los personajes prestados y escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversion...

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia maneja trama 100% Yaoi (homosexual, vamos). Si no te gusta este genero, te invito respetuosamente a que salgas de la pagina. Cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado y reportado.  
Esta historia puede contener en algún punto palabras altisonantes y situaciones de contenido adulto (sexuales y violentas). Si lees sera bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo no me hago responsable de la persona que decida leer este material.  
No autorizo la copia de ningún tipo de esta historia (Plagio). Si deseas copiarla en una pagina externa, puedes mandarme un inbox.

 **Nota:**

Hey! Aquí yo, estrenando fic de una de mis series favoritas en todo el mundo, y con la pareja con la que prácticamente me estrene en el mundo del yaoi. (aunque no haya terminado aun mis fics pendientes… pero Meh!)  
Se que el resumen es algo flojo… y tal vez no suena interesante, pero prometo que la historia será interesante, llena de romance, acción, intriga, drama… y todo eso que nos gusta leer.

Primero que nada, quiero pedirles que tengan la mente muy abierta con este fic. Yo soy de México, y nunca he viajado fuera de México, y no conozco ningún otro método educativo que no sea el de México. Pensé mucho en que parte del mundo debía desarrollarse esta historia… y llegue a la conclusión de que no tengo ni idea.  
Decidí que se llevaría a cabo en una ciudad imaginaria de América. Punto. Todo aquí será imaginario. Solo para que no esperen nada exacto.  
¿Y porque América? 1. Es el continente en el que vivo 2. Japón esta muy cerca de China… y eso ya no es interesante 3. Aunque a algunos nos caiga muy gordo, Norteamérica es la potencia mundial por excelencia, sin duda tiene un buen numero de universidades buenas, y seguro que tiene gran diversidad de personas de diferentes partes del mundo.  
Evidentemente, si la historia se desarrolla en un lugar imaginario de Norteamérica, el idioma por excelencia es el ingles. Aunque yo escriba en español, se supone que todos hablan ingles…

Ahora, es importante que sepan que yo solo vi el anime. Y la única temporada que vi completa fue la 1. (Empecé a leer el manga y llegue al tomo 1). Los personajes aquí empleados son los de la temporada CON LOS NOMBRES DEL ANIME. Si llego a utilizar personajes de otras temporadas, solo es para apoyo.

Sin mas, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Anotaciones del capitulo:**

Narración

-Diálogos-

 _"Flash backs y pensamientos internos"_

Diario: De vez en cuando la historia se relatara desde el diario de Rei. Cada sección estará dividida por este simbolo= "xxx" Y subrayado, ya que lo escrito en el diario no es escrito de corrido, y de esta manera es menos confuso.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: SALTO DE FE**

...

 **3:15 pm**

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **Terrible.**_

 _ **Esa es la única palabra que encuentro para calificar este viaje. (Y además, mi actual estado de animo)**_

 _ **El viaje en camión fue muy largo y extenuante. Fueron mas de 5 horas de camino… ¡5 horas! En realidad soy una persona paciente, un viaje de 5 horas no seria nada, si no estuviese tan ansioso, claro.**_  
 _ **Jamás había viajado tan lejos de casa. La ciudad es grandísima, y el aeropuerto más…**_  
 _ **Ahora tengo que esperar por lo menos un par de horas para tomar mi vuelo… ¡Me esperan 15 horas de viaje! ¿No es demasiado? ¿Que tan lejos puede estar China de América?, En una situación normal, 15 horas de vuelo no serian tan extenuantes… pero evidentemente esta no es una situación normal.**_  
 _ **(En una situación normal, ni siquiera podría pagarme un viaje en avión, y mucho menos a América)**_

 _ **Serán 15 horas de solo pensar y pensar en está horrible situación…**_

 ** _...  
_**

 ** _4:20 pm_**

 _ **Desearía no haber tomado está decisión. ¡Desearía poder arrepentirme en este momento y volver a casa justo ahora!  
…¿Pero entonces, con que cara podría ver a mi tío a partir de ahora? ¿O a mi abuelo?  
No quiero decepcionarlos, y tampoco quiero ser un cobarde. No quiero verlos con la cara de un cobarde.**_

 _ **Pero la verdad es, que este viaje es muy difícil... Me arrepiento de no haberlo pensado bien, (Aunque la verdad ni siquiera tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo demasiado)**_  
 _ **Me pregunto si los chicos, de haber tenido una oportunidad así, la hubieran aceptado como yo...**_  
 _ **El tío me dijo que veía en mi un gran potencial, y que para el seria un orgullo apoyarme para forjar mi futuro de esta manera pero… ¿es lo correcto?**_

 _ **Claro que es una gran oportunidad, y que a ningún otro de los chicos le fue ofrecida, y en el fondo la idea me ilusiona pero… ¿y si no estoy listo? ¿Y si fracaso y no tengo lo necesario? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _5:40 pm_** **_  
_**

_**Estoy asustado. La verdad no se que hacer, y no se si tomé la decisión correcta. Espero no arrepentirme.**_

 ** _..._**

Rei leyó, como por enésima vez, aquello que horas antes había escrito (con bastante dificultad) en las finas y delgadas hojas de una pequeña y fina libreta. Sus tapas estaban hechas de madera, y ni siquiera alcanzaba el "tamaño carta" común en una libreta.  
En la tapa frontal, en la esquina inferior izquierda, podía verse, grabado, el austero dibujo de la silueta de un tigre.

El joven suspiro, angustiado, y con fastidio cerro la libreta, mas no la guardo en su mochila de viaje, pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sentiría la necesidad de escribir como se sentía de nuevo.  
El no era del tipo de personas que gustara de llevar un diario personal, vamos, ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido la necesidad de plasmar en papel el como se sentía. El era, mas bien, una persona reflexiva. Pero esa mañana, antes de salir de casa y después de repasar por millonésima vez su (bastante larga) lista de todo lo que podría necesitar en su viaje, sintió el impulso de tomar esa libreta, (que jamás había usado) y un bolígrafo y meterlos en su mochila.  
Suponía que en ese momento era porque se sentía demasiado apesadumbrado.

Ahora se encontraba en el asiento de un avión, a "solo dios sabia" cuantos metros de altura, en una de las ultimas filas de asientos, pegado a la ventanilla, mirando a través de esta, la profunda y absoluta obscuridad que se tragaba todo del otro lado del cristal, mientras el se aferraba con fuerza a su libreta. Ni siquiera podía ver estrellas, ni luces de ciudad, ni nada. No sabia ni que hora era, aunque evidentemente era de noche, y no hacia mucho que había obscurecido.

Suspiro irritado, y un poco alterado, cerro la cortina de la ventanilla, para no tener que seguir viendo hacia afuera. Odiaba las alturas.  
Se acomodo en el asiento, pegando la cabeza al respaldo, (Por suerte, el asiento a su lado no estaba ocupado y podía refunfuñar lo que quisiera), y cerrando los ojos, se puso a rememorar todo lo sucedido apenas en la ultima semana, intentando así olvidarse de que estaba a cientos, o tal vez a miles, de pies de altura en un avión.

Bien… El era Rei Kon, un joven Chino de 19 años, que vivía en un pueblo entre las montañas, bastante alejado de la civilización. En su pueblo todos eran humildes trabajadores, gente buena que vivía de la tierra y para la tierra.

El, que era un chico con bastantes buenos amigos en el pueblo, (ya que era bastante popular por su forma de ser extrovertida, amable pero aventurera), era un niño que había crecido con una familia amorosa. Y aunque sus padres habían fallecido cuando el tenia apenas 14 años, era una persona feliz. Tenia a sus abuelos, y a su tío, y por supuesto, a sus amigos.  
Tenia todo lo que necesitaba. Tenia un hogar, tenia cariño, salud, y educación… ¿Cómo no ser feliz con una vida así?

El era feliz, por supuesto… pero…

En su pueblo, aunque había escuelas de nivel Primaria, Secundaria, incluso de Preparatoria de un buen nivel, era extraño quien continuaba su educación mas allá de los primeros años de secundaria, y ni hablar de ir a la Universidad. Y era ahí donde radicaba su problema.

El era un chico con sed de conocimiento, le gustaba estudiar, y aprender, y de hecho, entre sus amigos, había sido el único que había logrado terminar la preparatoria con éxito (Lee había dejado la escuela un año antes de terminar la secundaria para ayudar en el campo a su familia, y Mariah… un año después de iniciar la preparatoria, y sus razones aun no quedaban claras, por lo menos no para Rei, y ni hablar de Kevin o Gary).  
Y no solo eso. Si había algo por lo que Rei sentía pasión, eso era la cocina. Y no era que quisiera ser pretensioso ni presumido… pero la verdad es que era bueno, muy bueno, casi excelente para la cocina, tanto que, junto con su abuelo, tenían un pequeño restaurante casero con mucha clientela (Incluso a veces Mariah y Lee la hacían de meseros, para ganar dinero extra).  
Si, era bueno, pero le faltaban conocimientos y técnica. Y su tío había notado eso.

Su tío, Gao Chou, también amaba la cocina, tanto, que se había convertido en un famoso chef en china, y que incluso, llegaba a dirigir un reconocido restaurante en Paris y otro en América. Claro, no iba demasiado a China, y solo una vez al año volvía a su pueblo natal para visitarlos.

Fue en esa ultima visita, en la que su tío le ofreció una oportunidad para ir a estudiar en el extranjero.

El tío Gao tenia un conocido que podía ofrecerle una beca para su sobrino, y el… pues tenia el dinero para financiar la carrera y la manutención de ese mismo sobrino… O por lo menos, eso era, en rasgos generales, lo que Rei había entendido de todo lo que su tío le había dicho el día que le había planteado esa oportunidad. Le había costado bastante procesar la idea completa.

El era muy apegado a su tío, claro, pero de eso, a que le financiara toda la universidad, le parecía un mar de diferencia.  
Al principio, había declinado la oferta, diciéndole que era demasiado, que el nunca podría pagarle… La conversación completa aun le resonaba en la cabeza.

 _"-Tío… yo te lo agradezco mucho. Pero no puedo aceptarlo… ¡Es demasiado!, los gastos de una universidad… y una carrera tan cara como lo es la Gastronomía… ¡y encima estas proponiendo pagar mi hospedaje!... No tío, no puedo aceptarlo…- sentencio el joven, que no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación._

 _-Rei…- su tío, que era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tanto años, se levanto y fue hasta su sobrino. Lo tomo con firmeza de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente para que lo mirase directo a la cara –Chico, deja de pensar en el dinero, ¡El dinero no es problema! No creas que esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de la noche a la mañana…¡No!, es algo en lo que llevo pensando desde que tus padres nos dejaron…- Rei bajo un poco la mirada, desconcertado. Gao continuo -Mírame a mi Rei, con una carrera profesional, ¡mira que tan lejos pude llegar!, pero solo pude lograrlo gracias a que, en su momento, tuve quien vio por mi y me apoyo. Tu sabes que yo no tengo hijos, y tu eres como un hijo para mi, eres el único recuerdo que me queda de tu madre… y yo se que ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti si lograras obtener una carrera profesional-_

 _Rei cerro los ojos, bastante conmovido por lo que su tío le decía, pero sin ser capaz de decidirse aun. Era cierto, su tío había logrado grandes cosas, y estaba seguro de que sus padres querían lo mismo para el, y de hecho, el era el único que de verdad tenia la posibilidad de sacar una carrera… ¿Pero tenia lo que se necesitaba? ¿Seria capaz?... Por lo menos, el no lo creía._

 _-De verdad, tío… yo no se… no podría pagártelo nunca… y…- estaba buscando una excusa para que su tío dejara de insistir, pero en el fondo, no podía dejar de pensar que debía aceptar._

 _-¡Por lo menos inténtalo Rei!- le interrumpió su tío, que por fin le había soltado de los hombros, pero que seguía parado de frente a el. No se rendiría, de verdad creía que, en todo el pueblo, no había nadie con el potencial que tenia Rei._

 _-Mira, yo te quiero sobrino, y quiero ayudarte a que tengas un futuro brillante. Si lo intentas, puedes obtener una beca en una de las mejores universidades del mundo. ¡No podemos desaprovechar una oportunidad así! ¿No lo crees?- y el hombre sonrió, provocando que Rei sonriera como acto reflejo –Y para mi no habría mejor pago que el de verte como alumno destacado, graduado, con un titulo profesional… ¡y hasta con tu propio restaurante!... Por favor… acepta-_

 _Y aun, y con todo, Rei no terminaba de sentirse convencido._

 _-Ok, hagamos un trato- su tío volvió a tomarle de los hombros, incluso mas firme que antes – Si te otorgan la beca, evidentemente los gastos escolares serán menores, y yo me ocupare de esos gastos mientras tu te ocupes de mantener esa beca- se detuvo unos segundos, mirando profundamente al menor, que lentamente, asintió, comprendiendo de que iba aquello –Del hospedaje no te preocupes, la casa en la que te quedarías esta desocupada, es de un familiar mío, que muy amablemente me la ha prestado. Tu debes ocuparte de mantenerla limpia y presentable. Y yo, mensualmente, me ocupare de enviarte dinero para gastos generales, mientras tu te ocupes de mantener buenas notas… entre mejores notas saques, mas dinero te enviare… si tus notas comienzan a bajar, la cantidad de dinero que recibas también lo hará… ¿Ok?- Nuevamente, Rei asintió con tranquilidad –Y tu puedes buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para tus gastos personales… ¿Estas de acuerdo?-_

 _Rei lo miro fijamente, pensándolo durante varios segundos. Aquello le parecía mucho mas justo. Básicamente se sentía mucho mas cómodo ganándose las cosas con su propio esfuerzo, que recibiéndolo todo en bandeja de plata._

 _-Esta bien tío… voy a intentarlo- acepto por fin el joven, lanzando un largo suspiro de resignación, evidenciando que esa decisión no había sido nada fácil para el._

 _-Perfecto! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Rei!- el hombre, bastante complacido, lo abrazo con fuerza, demostrándole lo feliz que se sentía por la afirmativa de su sobrino – Traeré a mi amigo para que tenga una pequeña entrevista contigo. Usualmente las cosas no son así, claro, los postulantes deben presentar un riguroso examen, pero se mostro tan interesado cuando le platique sobre ti, que acepto venir hasta aquí solo para verte. Es el quien decide si otorgarte la beca. No te preocupes, se que aceptara-_

 _-¡Estoy seguro de que lo lograras!- fue lo ultimo que le había dicho."_

 _..._

Dos días después, su tío se había aparecido en el pueblo con un hombre alto, rubio, y de ojos azules.

 _"-Rei, este es Edmond Loyd, el amigo del que te hable, y el director del área de gastronomía en la universidad-"_ le había dicho su tío al presentarlos. La verdad era que el señor Loyd tenia cara de ser un tipo bonachón… parecía un buen hombre en general, muy culto y agradable.

La entrevista había consistido en una charla con el señor Loyd, en la que este le había preguntado sobre sus estudios previos, sobre su pasión por la cocina y las razones por las que le gustaría ir a la universidad. Por ultimo, le había pedido que le preparara un platillo típico chino. Y eso fue todo.

Dejando gratamente sorprendido al señor Loyd fue como obtuvo la beca para una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Ni siquiera el se lo podía creer.

Y en menos de una semana, ya estaba volando de camino a Norte América, dejando toda su vida atrás.  
Repentinamente su mayor preocupación fue el idioma. Sabia hablar ingles, claro… ¿Pero que tan bueno podía ser?

-Espero que lo suficiente… - susurro para si mismo, debatiéndose entre si abrir el cuaderno de nuevo o no.  
Opto por no hacerlo… por el momento.

Cerro de nuevo los ojos, los cuales había abierto segundos atrás, al terminar de recordar, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.  
De verdad había pensado mucho sobre aquello. Lo había reflexionado y había repasado una y otra vez en su cabeza los pros y los contras de aceptar esa beca.

Evidentemente los pros eran muchos más. Más sustanciosos y con muchos mas fundamentos. Los contras se reducían a que… tenia pánico.  
Siempre se había considerado una persona capaz, pero, siendo realistas: Vivía en un pueblo a la mitad de la nada en China, cuyo numero de habitantes era… casi ridículo a comparación de una ciudad…, ¿Y pretendía irse hasta el otro lado del globo, para entrar en una universidad llena de chicos talentosos, en una ciudad enorme y que, claro, no conocía para nada?...  
Si, claro, se sentía compleeeetamente preparado para aquello. (Y que conste que estaba remarcando lo mas posible el sarcasmo…)

No se sentía listo. No se sentía a la altura del reto, ni capaz de sobresalir, ni de mantener la beca, ni de sustentar una vida independiente, ni de dejar por varios años su vida, su familia, a sus amigos… (Ni de nada, en general)

Claro, lo había hablado con ellos pero… ni siquiera lo que ellos le había dicho le hacia sentir mas seguro…

 _"-¡Reí, eso es fantástico!- le había dicho Mariah, mientras se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo, y segundos después se alejaba, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos –Estoy muy feliz por ti-_

 _-¿¡Irte!?... ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué querrías irte? ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas! ¿Para que quieres estudios universitarios?- rezongo el pequeño Kevin, sentado caprichosamente en la mesa del comedor, mientras hacia un puchero, se cruzaba de brazos y balanceaba las piernas con fuerza_

 _-¿Estas de broma Kevin?, ¡Es la oportunidad de Reí para salir de este pueblo y hacer algo de verdad importante con su vida!- salió rápidamente en su defensa Lee, que se acerco también a Reí, y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole tres afectuosas palmadas –Tienes que hacerlo viejo. ¡Estoy seguro de que eres el único en todo el pueblo que puede lograrlo!- en ese momento Mariah le soltaba el rostro mientras miraba a Lee, sonriente, y tomaba la mano de Rei, dándole pequeños tironcitos para llamar su atención._

 _-¡Lee tiene razón Reí!, ¡Eres grandioso en la cocina y esta es una oportunidad única!- le animo ella_

 _-¿Qué tan lejos está América?- pregunto repentinamente Gary, que se había mantenido en silencio, recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño bien fruncido._

 _-Muy lejos, Gary…- respondió tranquilamente Rei, un poco apesadumbrado –Son demasiados años… y ni siquiera estoy seguro de poner venir a visitarlos alguna vez… y…-_

 _-Pero, por lo que dicen los chicos, tu eres el único que puede hacerlo- le interrumpió Kevin, que ya no se veía tan negativo ante la idea._

 _-Si… hazlo en nuestro honor, porque aparentemente nosotros no llegaremos tan lejos,_  
 _Jaja- Gary, que también se acerco a Rei, se rio sonoramente, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su compañero_

 _-Haznos sentir orgullosos de ti, Rei…- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Lee en esa conversación."_

 _..._

¿Hacerlos sentir orgullosos?... Era demasiada responsabilidad para el.

Con fuerza tamborileo con los dedos en la tapa de su libreta, mientras apretaba los labios y en reflejo, fruncía las cejas, pensando es aquella conversación.

-Disculpa…- junto con aquella voz, sintió un ligero toque en el hombro, que lo llamaba. Abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido, y busco con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz. Giro ligeramente la cabeza y se relajo un poco al notar que se trataba de una de las azafatas. Una jovencita joven, no mucho mas grande que el, pero con una carita dulce e infantil.

-¿Perdón?...- respondió torpemente Rei, sonriendo de medio labio, un poco apenado. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no estaba seguro de si era la primera vez que la muchacha le hablaba o ya lo había hecho varias veces.

-Oh, disculpa- repitió ella, sonriéndole de vuelta -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? No tienes muy buena cara… -la cara de la joven denotaba cierta preocupación, muy gratificante, bajo la perspectiva de Rei, que era de aquellos que apreciaban los buenos gestos de las demás personas.

-Oh… Oh!, No! No es nada!- se rio el, con alivio. Había pensado que, con todos sus quejidos había incomodado a alguno de los pasajeros –Solo… estoy pensando demasiado. Pero no es nada, en serio, es muy amable-

La joven suavizo su expresión, aliviada de que todo estuviera bien -Claro, entiendo… ¿gustas que te traiga un poco de agua?... ¿o café?-

-El café seria excelente, gracias…- Tal vez si tomaba un poco de café le entraría sueño, y con suerte, dormiría el resto del viaje y dejaría de preocuparse.

-Claro, enseguida te lo traigo…- y la sonriente joven se alejo con paso alegre por el pasillo.

En cuanto ella se fue, Reí suspiro pesadamente y se hundió en el asiento. Estaba mal darle tantas vueltas a algo que… básicamente ya no podía deshacer. La decisión estaba tomada, y seria de lo mas estúpido tomar un vuelo de regreso apenas llegara a América.  
Ni siquiera el se sentiría bien con eso.

Al final, el que lo había convencido había sido su abuelo. Y curiosamente era el que menos le había dicho de todos.

 _"Reí, la vida es demasiado corta como para estarse preocupando por lo que podría ser o lo que pudo haber sido. Cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás mi edad, y te preguntaras a ti mismo ¿por qué no lo hice?, y posiblemente te lamentaras de no haberlo intentado, por lo menos..._  
 _Solo hay una manera de saber que pasara, y si la que tomaste es una buena decisión, y esa manera es probando."_

No eran palabras muy sensacionales, pero para el habían sido contundentes y sabias.

-Aquí esta tu café- la azafata había vuelto con un carrito, del que tomo una tazita blanca humeante. Del asiento de enfrente al que estaba sentado Rei, del respaldo, bajo lo que fungía como mesita. Coloco ahí la taza de café, y del carrito tomo también un platito con galletas. También abrió un cajón en el carrito, y saco una manta, que dejo en el asiento desocupado junto al de Rei.

-Me tome la libertad de traerte una manta, faltan varias horas de vuelo, y seria bueno que descanses-

-Es usted muy amable… Gracias.- el chico le sonrió, sinceramente agradecido por su amabilidad. De verdad le reconfortaba, y le hacia olvidar lo mal que la estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Si necesitas algo mas, no dudes en avisarme- y con esa sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer, la joven le guiño el ojo y se alejo, deteniéndose con otros pasajeros para saber si necesitaban algo.

Rei volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue un suspiro mucho mas ligero. Tomo la manta que la chica le había traído y se lo coloco en las piernas, cubriéndolas bien. Ese simple hecho hacia sentir su asiento mucho mas acogedor. Le dio un sorbo a su café y un mordisco a una de las galletas.

Mucho mas calmado ahora, abrió nuevamente la cortinilla de su ventana, y de nuevo, no fue capaz de ver nada afuera.  
Había una interminable capa negra que lo cubría todo, y eso, de hecho le dio gracia, porque su cabello era de ese mismo color.

Le dio otro mordisco a la galleta.

Físicamente, el había salido a su madre. Cabello negro, y ojos ámbar. Incluso su rostro era mas parecido al de su madre, que al de su padre. En cualidades, era mucho mas parecido a su padre, claro, pero por alguna razón, y aunque los quisiera por igual a ambos, siempre había sido mas apegado a su madre, y siempre la recordaba por las enseñanzas que le había dejado.

La azafata le había recordado una de esas enseñanzas.

Su madre siempre le decía que ser amable, con todo ser vivo, humano o no, grande o pequeño, era lo que mas alimentaba el alma, pues, lo que uno diera de si a los demás, era lo que los demás, y la vida en general, le daría a uno.  
 _"Hay que sonreír para que te sonrían"_ decía ella…

Le dio un sorbo a su café, y mantuvo la taza calentita entre sus manos, y se quedo observando el liquido humeante con cierta nostalgia.  
Aquel viaje… aquella beca… toda esa oportunidad, era una sonrisa de la vida para el, y lo menos que el podía hacer era sonreírle de vuelta, ¿no?

 _"A veces hay que dar saltos de fe, Rei. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a encontrar cuando llegue abajo…"_

Para el, ese viaje era eso. Dar un salto de fe. O como el lo veía, dar un salto al vacío. No sabia lo que le esperaba cuando se bajase de ese avión, o que pasaría en el momento en el que pisara la universidad, pero había decidido dar ese salto hacia el vacío, por que no quería pasar toda su vida pensando en lo que hubiera podido haber sido…  
No quería pasar toda su vida preguntándose ¿qué hubiera encontrado abajo si hubiera saltado?...

-Voy a averiguarlo… - no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le había mandado la vida. Lo haría por sus padres.

Se tomo de un sorbo el café, se metió otra galleta a la boca, y abrió la libreta. Tomo el bolígrafo, y rápidamente se puso a escribir. Una hora después la azafata regreso para llevarse todo, encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro, dormido con una libreta en las piernas. Retiro la libreta y el bolígrafo, y le cubrió bien con la manta.

 **...**

 ** _5:40 pm_**

 _ **Estoy asustado. La verdad no se que hacer, y no se si tomé la decisión correcta. Espero no arrepentirme  
**_

 **...**

 ** _10:17 pm_**  
 _ **  
Día 1-2**_

 _ **Hay personas muy amables ahí afuera. Hay personas dispuestas a sonreírte, esperando que tu les sonrías de vuelta.**_

 _ **Agradezco haberme topado con una de esas personas hoy. Me hizo reflexionar y pensarlo todo desde otra perspectiva, pero sobre todo me hizo recordar cosas importantes que ya había olvidado.**_

 _ **Debo sonreír para que la vida me sonría de regreso.**_

 _ **Voy a hacer que mis padres estén orgullosos.**_

 _ **Porque después de todo… no fue tan terrible.**_

 **...**

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

Yoo! Si llegaste hasta aqui habiendo leyendo todo lo anterior, ¡Gracias!

Yo se que la historia no parece muy prometedora, pero prometo que se va a poner buena. Tengo ya gran parte estructurada en mi cabeza... ¡Y nos voy a hacer sufrir a todos! (Personajes principales, Secundarios, De relleno, Lectores... Si, hasta a mi me va a tocar)  
Me sorprendió que este primer capitulo, siendo unicamente una introducción (por lo menos así lo pense) me saliera tan largo! Espero no haya resultado aburrido.

Ya sabes, déjame un review con cualquier comentario positivo, negativo, de amor, de odio, duda o sugerencia. Te lo agradeceria mucho, pues a mi me sirve como retro alimentación, ademas de que a mi los reviews me hacen feliz, Y yo me alimento de la felicidad.

Si sigues alguna de mis otras dos historias, no te preocupes, si las voy a seguir (en fin son chiquitas), y si no... pues deberías!

P.D, Odio poner "flash back"... se ve feo.

Bye~

Seres


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Al vacío  
 **Autor:** Seres Sugar Skull  
 **Pareja:** Kai x Rei

 **Disclaimers:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al anime "Beyblade", propiedad del señor Takao Aoki. Yo solo tomos los personajes prestados y escribo sin fines de lucro y por pura diversion...

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia maneja trama 100% Yaoi (homosexual, vamos). Si no te gusta este genero, te invito respetuosamente a que salgas de la pagina. Cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado y reportado.  
Esta historia puede contener en algún punto palabras altisonantes y situaciones de contenido adulto (sexuales y violentas). Si lees sera bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo no me hago responsable de la persona que decida leer este material.  
No autorizo la copia de ningún tipo de esta historia (Plagio). Si deseas copiarla en una pagina externa, puedes mandarme un inbox.

 **Nota:**

Hey! Ya volví! Tarde un poco, pero por fin logre sacar el segundo capitulo.  
Es muy difícil escribir un fanfic! Todo te distrae.

Estuve intentando que todo tuviese cierta coherencia, espero haberlo logrado (o por lo menos no haberlo hecho tan mal).  
Recuerden que, aunque esta historia se desarrolla en un lugar completamente imaginario… hipotéticamente todo sucede en América. (Mas específicamente en Norteamérica, en algún lugar…imaginario… de E.U.A)

En fin, las cosas aun van un poco lentas, pero ya comienzan a tomar forma.  
Creo que hay una pequeña sorpresa para el final.

Sin mas. Espero que lo disfruten.

P.D: Si quieren ver la apariencia de nuestra pareja principal, sigan el enlace.

 **1253513**

* * *

 **Anotaciones del capitulo:**

Narración

-Diálogos-

 _"Flash backs y pensamientos internos"_

 **Diario de Rei**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **...**  
 **Dia 2**

 **9:00 am**

 **Olviden lo que dije, el aterrizaje si fue terrible.**

 **...**

Mientras aterrizaban, se aferro con fuerza a los reposabrazos. Con cualquier tipo de sacudida, por mas ligera que fuera, el se ponía tenso. Respiro aliviado cuando el avión por fin se detuvo.  
Había terminado. Por fin… 15 horas de largo viaje habían servido para que deseara no volver a subirse a un avión en toda su vida.

Y ahora que el avión se había detenido, mientras observaba como el resto de los pasajeros se levantaban, tomaban sus cosas y bajaban del avión, todo el optimismo que había sentido hacia unas horas, con una tazita de café y unas galletas… estaba saliendo por la puerta junto con el resto de los pasajeros.

Miro por la ventanilla y observo el aeropuerto. Una vez pusiera un pie fuera de ese avión, estaba solo. Eso le daba un poco de pánico. No porque pensara que no era capaz de… arreglárselas solo de algún modo, de hecho era bastante autosuficiente, pero siempre tenia a alguien cerca. Y claro, muy diferente era ser autosuficiente en China… en su hogar, que en otro país desconocido.

Ni siquiera sabia que era lo primero que se suponía debía de hacer.

-Hola!- Reí giro el rostro, la azafata sonriente estaba parada a su lado – Ya llegamos!- dijo ella alegremente, pero con un tono picaron que señalaba lo obvio. Rei no respondió, solo miro de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

-Obviamente viajas solo, y deduzco que es la primera vez que vienes a este país, pero no creo que sea tan malo como para que pongas esa cara… Animo. Todo va a salir bien- ella se había sentado a su lado y puesto una mano en su hombro, logrando que una vez mas, Rei le mirase –y no es que quiera correrte, pero todos los pasajeros deben bajar ya del avión- Y de nuevo, y para no variar, una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, gracias…- Aquella chica tenia una habilidad especial para sacarle sonrisas a quien fuera (Aunque Rei era de corazón blando)

Así, Rei Kon tomo su mochila de viaje, camino por el pasillo, y se detuvo un momento al borde de la puerta del avión. Ese paso seria completamente significativo para el.

 _"Como otro salto de fe…"_

Puso un pie fuera del avión, y luego el otro. Y ya estaba, oficialmente había llegado a Norte América. Comenzó a caminar por el largo túnel que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, en donde el siguiente paso seria encontrar su maleta.  
A la mitad del túnel se detuvo, y se giro ligeramente a mirar hacia atrás. La azafata estaba en la puerta, sonriente como de costumbre, y rápidamente levanto su mano, moviéndola para despedirse de el. El sonrió tímido de medio labio, levanto su mano y se despidió de ella.

El aeropuerto era caótico.  
Bueno, en realidad ese aeropuerto no distaba mucho del aeropuerto de china. Después de todo, china era una de los países mas poblados del mundo, así que , suponía que el aeropuerto de China, por si solo, era uno de los mas caóticos… pero lo que experimento al estar ahí, parado a mitad de un mundo de personas, hablando, no solo en ingles si no también en muchos idiomas diferentes, fue avasallador.

Por fortuna lo mas engorroso ya había pasado. Había recogido su equipaje, y pasado por aduana y migración. No había sido tan difícil como había imaginado, por lo menos había comprobado que su nivel de ingles no era para nada malo. Eso lo aliviaba enormemente.

Su tío le había dicho que su transporte ya estaba arreglado, solo debía encontrar a alguien que, (como en las películas) tuviese un letrero con su nombre.

Tomo el asa de su maleta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, donde un montón de personas esperaban por un taxi, o, como el, buscaban a alguien que tuviera un cartel con sus nombres.

Su maleta era grande y rectangular, algo exagerada para una sola persona, pensó el, pero si consideraba que debería pasar ahí cuatro años ( o mas) de su vida, la maleta era apenas suficiente como para transportar todo lo que necesitaba.  
Básicamente toda su vida estaba en esa maleta.  
Mientras que su bolsa de viaje, una mochila pequeña y simple, contenía algunas cosas de necesidad mas personal…

Una vez llego a la salida, se detuvo y busco con la mirada a alguien sostuviese un letrero con su nombre. La mayoría eran hombres bien trajeados. Algunos demasiado serios, otros con rostros mas amigables. Apenas tardo unos minutos en divisar entre la gente un letrero blanco que decía en letras grandes "Kon", y debajo, en letras mas pequeñas, de nuevo "Rei Kon", pero esta vez escrito en chino.

Tomo de nuevo por el asa la maleta, y se abrió paso entre la gente, hasta que estuvo frente al hombre que aun sostenía el letrero entre sus manos.  
El, aparentemente, lo miro. Rei no estaba seguro, pues llevaba unas grandes gafas negras de estilo aviador.

El hombre, fornido, de cabello negro y bastantes años mas grandes que Rei, se retiro las gafas levemente y le miro de arriba a abajo, haciendo una sutil mueca con la boca. Rei imagino que el hombre esperaba encontrarse con una persona mas madura, y no con un jovencito como el.

-¿Kon?, ¿Rei Kon? –pregunto el hombre, que ahora había incluso levantado ligeramente una ceja.

-Exactamente… -se limito a decir el joven, ligeramente apenado. Tendría que empezar a hablar con desconocidos o le iría realmente mal.

"No puedo estar apenado todo el bendito tiempo…"

-Discúlpeme señor- el hombre por fin se retiro por completo las gafas y se las guardo en el bolsillo delantero del saco. –Mi nombre es Peter Brown–se presento mientras le extendía una mano a Rei. En china no acostumbraban usar ese tipo de saludo, pero correspondió, intentando dar un apretón firme y seguro a la mano de Peter.  
-Yo soy su chofer asignado- Continuo el señor Brown, colocándose el letrero debajo del brazo -Tengo entendido que usted no conoce la ciudad, ¿Verdad?, No se preocupe, ya me fue proporcionada la dirección a la que se dirige. Sígame por favor-

-Gracias… pero… no me hable de usted, me hace sentir extraño- se apresuro a pedirle, sonriendo y revolviéndose un poco el cabello con la mano. La verdad era que le hacia sentir viejo que le dijeran "Señor"

-Entendido- se limito a decir el hombre, limitándose a encogerse de hombros.  
Rei fue a tomar su maleta, pero el chofer se le adelanto –Permíteme ayudarte…- el tono de voz del hombre era amable pero tenia un timbre ligeramente autoritario, así que Rei lo dejo hacer.

Se encaminaron por fin fuera del aeropuerto, hacia el estacionamiento, atravesando entre toda la gente que aun esperaban vehículo. Cruzaron las puertas y el chofer le indico que esperara ahí mientras el traía el auto. Observo con curiosidad como la gente subía sus equipajes a la parte posterior de todo tipo de vehículos, sobretodo taxis. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que llegaba y se iba del país.

Cuando Peter regreso, (en un auto negro que se veía bastante elegante) ayudo a Rei a subir su maleta en la cajuela, y luego se ocupo de abrirle una de las puertas traseras para que subiera. Rei no recordaba haber tenido tantas atenciones en toda su vida, y eso que no llevaba mas de dos días fuera de china.

El chico oriental observo con atención cada detalle del auto en el que se había subido. Nunca se había subido a un auto tan lujoso, y aunque suponía que había autos mas lujosos en el mercado, ese era incluso acogedor.  
Segundos después Peter subió al auto y se pusieron en marcha. Rei podía verlo por el retrovisor, notando que se había vuelto a colocar sus gafas obscuras.

-¿Entonces… eres el sobrino de Gao?- pregunto Peter sin quitar la vista del camino. Se notaba que el hombre no era demasiado conversador y se le complicaba eso de iniciar una charla.

-Así es… - respondió Reí distraídamente, mirando por la ventana, observando todo por donde pasaban. Repentinamente arrugo ligeramente la nariz, dándose cuenta de algo en lo que no se le había ocurrido pensar -¿Usted conoce a mi tío?-

-Si, soy el chofer del señor Gao cuando viene a América…-

-Ya veo…- se limito a responder Rei. Nunca se había puesto a pensar cuanto dinero tenia realmente su tío. Aparentemente ser bueno en la cocina era un negocio muy lucrativo, y en el fondo se preguntaba si el mismo podría llegar a la altura a la que había llegado su tío.

El resto del camino paso sin demasiada conversación. Peter no era demasiado conversador como para iniciar la platica el, y Rei iba entre la pena de hablar con alguien a quien no conocía, y lo entretenido que estaba mirando por la ventanilla. Hacia preguntas ocasionales cuando algo le llamaba especialmente la atención, mas que nada sobre nombre de calles, edificios y cosas por el estilo; No se sentía en la confianza como para preguntarle al chofer cosas personales, pero logro averiguar que era casado, tenia dos hijos (un niño y una niña), llevaba en el negocio de la "conducción" 15 años y tenia 10 años conociendo a su tío. En general se oía feliz.

Tardaron poco menos de una hora en llegar a su destino. El vecindario era bastante tranquilo, hacia un rato que habían dejado lo ajetreado de la gran ciudad, y ahora, todo lo que les rodeaban eran casas, parques y una que otra tienda. Esto alegro bastante al chico, que prefería mil veces el ambiente calmado de una zona mas familiar.

-Hemos llegado…- anuncio Peter, llamando la atención de Rei, que no podía dejar de ver las grandes casas del lugar. Por fortuna para el, no eran demasiado lujosas, aunque si bonitas y bien conservadas. El chino giro la cabeza y observo por la ventanilla contraria la casa frente a la que se habían estacionado.

Para sorpresa de Rei, la casa era pequeña a comparación de las del resto de la calle, y la fachada bastante sencilla. La construcción era de una sola planta, la fachada estaba revestida de paneles de madera, el tejado estaba tapizado con tejas que también parecían ser de madera (aunque no estaba seguro) pero de un color mas obscuro, y había una pequeña reja, (que, a lo mucho, el calculaba le llegaría a la cintura) que separa la calle del patio frontal de la casa. Un camino de piedra conducía hasta la entrada principal. De ambos lados del camino había jardín, pero del lado izquierdo, el lado con mas área verde, había un pequeño pero hermoso estanque hecho de piedra, vacío. Y del lado derecho, el pasto lo cubría todo, notándose bien cuidado (a pesar de que la casa estaba desocupada). No había espacio para estacionar autos.

Aquella casa, sin duda, tenia una clara influencia japonesa en su arquitectura, lo que era curioso, porque era la única casa de ese estilo en toda la calle.

Se bajo del auto sin esperar a que Peter le abriera la puerta, y segundos después el hombre hizo lo mismo. El chofer fue directo a bajar la maleta de Rei y a dejarla en la acera, junto a la reja de la casa.

-Bueno… ya estas servido, y yo debo irme- se saco del bolsillo un juego de llaves y se lo tendió a Rei –estas son las llaves de la casa, tu tío me pidió que te las entregara. No las pierdas, no hay copia- el joven las tomo y cerro la mano entorno a ellas, como para evitar que se le escapasen.  
-Ah, y una cosa mas…- Peter saco una tarjeta del bolsillo frontal de su saco y también se la entrego –Llámame si necesitas ir a algún lugar… y no te preocupes, Gao cubre la cuenta- el hombre sonrió burlonamente, y se despidió dándole la mano al menor. Se dirigió hacia el auto, lo rodeo, abrió la puerta y justo antes de subirse, Rei lo llamo.

-¡Espere!- Peter lo miro con una ceja levantada –Sabe… ¿Sabe si hay algún… mercado… por aquí?- Rei había descubierto que, en realidad, era Peter quien lo hacia sentir un poco nervioso… Peter y sus lentes obscuros.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, como observándolo incrédulo (o eso creía Rei, tampoco podía estar seguro).  
-Creo que hay uno a unas cuantas calles de aquí. En realidad es como una… avenida con muchos comercios… en fin. Sobre esta calle, doblas en la esquina hacia la derecha y sigues recto… sabrás donde es cuando llegues ahí, no debería ser difícil.-

Rei le agradeció por todo, se despidió con la mano y lo vio marcharse, hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Ahora si, estaba solo.

Se giro para mirar nuevamente la casa. Sabia que estaba desocupada la mayor parte del año porque su tío se lo había dicho antes de tomar el avión, y sabia que, el amigo de su tío, propietario de la casa, había aceptado dejar la casa para el solo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que acabara sus estudios, (evidentemente, su tío era una persona bastante influyente) y a pesar de eso, la fachada se veía bien conservada, al igual que las ventanas y el patio en general. Era claro que los dueños de la casa tenían una buena situación económica, y suponía que tenían a alguien que cada cierto tiempo fuese a darle mantenimiento y aseo al lugar, pero claro, ahora el seria el que se encargase de la limpieza. Suspiro.

En fin, ya se ocuparía de eso mas tarde, cuando se hubiese establecido adecuadamente.

La reja rechino ligeramente cuando Rei la abrió para entrar en la casa, y lo mismo cuando la cerro tras de si. Se quedo unos segundos parado, observando a su alrededor. Al final del camino de piedras, había dos escalones, que llegaban hasta el pórtico. Todo en esa casa parecía demasiado rustico. El piso también estaba hecho de madera, y estaba seguro de que, en el interior, la mayoría de los muebles también serian de madera.

Cuando llego a la entrada principal, lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta, fue asomar un poco la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña estancia, en donde sabia debía dejar sus zapatos. Enseguida podía ver la sala y el comedor. El lugar se veía algo lúgubre, la mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por pedazos grandes de plástico, que los protegían de la ligera capa de polvo que se comenzaba a formar sobre ellos. Aun así, se sintió aliviado. Se había imaginado un escenario mas terrible, pero la verdad era que solo tendría que barrer, trapear, y sacudir un poco.

Dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta y cerro con llave, se quito los zapatos y comenzó a inspeccionar cuidadosamente la casa.  
Frente a el había un largo corredor, que terminaba en una puerta. De su lado derecho estaban, de manera continua, la sala y el comedor.  
En la sala solo había un pequeño sillón de dos plazas y uno individual, una mesita de centro y una pantalla plana, grande (de esas de ultima generación, con hd, y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas), empotrada en la pared; Y en el comedor únicamente estaba la mesa. Era una de esas mesas cuadradas, bajas, que casi llegaban al suelo. Alrededor, en cada uno de sus cuatro lados, había cojines, también cubiertos en plástico.

Volvió al corredor, y del lado opuesto, tras una puerta corrediza, estaba la cocina. Era una cocina pequeña, bastante simple, pero muy bien decorada y equipada. En el centro, había una barra, sobre la cual colgaban diferentes tipos de utensilios, como sartenes y cucharones. Alrededor estaban el refrigerados, el horno, la parrilla, y varios estantes que después revisaría. Frente al fregadero había una ventana desde la que podía ver el estanque.  
Entrar y examinar la cocina lo había puesto de buen humor, pues a pesar de ser pequeña, el podría moverse fácilmente y de manera cómoda sin ningún problema.

Como suponía, la mayoría de los muebles estaban hechos de madera. (Y por su apariencia, podía decir que era madera muy fina).

Mas allá, sobre el mismo corredor, a un lado de la cocina, estaba el baño, que consistía en una tina, bastante espaciosa (y que estaba dispuesto a usar en algún momento), una regadera, el retrete, un lavabo con espejo, y un mueble, muy bonito, donde se guardaban toallas, velas, esponjas y mas utensilios. También había una pequeña ventana hexagonal, justo entre la regadera y el lavabo, por la cual entraba bastante luz, y seguramente servía para ventilación.

Y del otro lado, junto al comedor, había una habitación, la única de la casa.  
La habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, era muy simple, con pocos muebles pero finamente decorada.  
En ella, había una cama, matrimonial. La base de la cama estaba a raz del suelo, y al colchón, que también estaba cubierto en plástico, le faltaban las sabanas y las almohadas.  
También había un armario, un espejo, una mesita de noche con una lámpara junto a la cama, un par de estantes y una cajonera, sobre la cual había una televisión, pero era mucho mas sencilla que la de la sala.  
En una de las esquinas de la habitación, había otra puerta corrediza, la cual conducía a un pequeño estudio.

El estudio era casi, o tal vez mas pequeño que la cocina, y en el solo había un escritorio, y una silla de ruedas. Ambos muebles estaban acomodados de manera diagonal, de manera que, si Rei se sentaba en la silla, podía ver frente a el la puerta, y un librero que tenia a un costado, y detrás, había un gran ventanal, desde el que podía ver un hermoso jardín, muchos mas grande que el que había en la parte frontal de la casa.

El jardín, que sin duda era la parte mas lujosa de toda la casa, estaba dividida por un gran área verde, del lado izquierdo, y por un área de piedra, del lado derecho. En la esquina de la izquierda, había un estanque muy parecido al que había visto anteriormente, pero mucho mas grande, y con una cascada artificial hecha de piedras. Tampoco tenia agua.  
En los bordes del jardín, al pie de las paredes que delimitaban el área, había varios decorados de flores y piedras de río. Estaba muy seguro de que todos esos arreglos los había hecho un profesional, y no había sido nada barato.  
Y en el área de piedra, que iba desde las puertas corredizas, bordeando por el flanco derecho del jardín hasta la esquina derecha, para deleite del joven, había uno de esos lujosos jacuzzis que parecían hechos de madera y una parrilla.  
En el área del centro, solo había pasto.

Cuando salió para dar un mejor vistazo, al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontró que había un pequeño cuarto separado del resto de la casa, que en parecía mas una bodega, en el cual estaban una lavadora, una secadora, varios productos de limpieza y un par de bicicletas guardadas.  
De hecho, desde afuera, podía ver, además del ventanal del estudio, la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, y la ventanita hexagonal que había visto en el baño.

Lentamente camino hasta el centro del jardín, y se dejo caer en el pasto.

-Rayos…-

Una hora después ya había sacado todos los plásticos al jardín trasero, para sacudirles el polvo y doblarlos bien para luego guardarlos en la bodega en la que había encontrado la lavadora.

Se cambio de ropa a algo mas cómodo y que pudiese ensuciar, se sujeto bien el cabello en un chongo, y saco todos los productos de limpieza que había encontrado. Empezó por sacudir todos los muebles para asegurarse de que no quedara nada de polvo. Limpio todas las ventanas y sacudió las puertas. Luego se dispuso a barrer toda la casa, y por ultimo a trapearla.  
Hecho esto, se dedico por separado cada habitación. Desempolvo los cojines de la sala y el comedor, limpio bien el refrigerador y la estufa en la cocina, desempolvo y coloco las sabanas y los cobertores de la habitación y desinfecto bien el retrete, la bañera y la regadera.

Cuando termino, estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para disponerse a dejar ambos jardines para otro día. Tenia la intención de lavar y llenar los estanques… pero eso ya seria después.

Lo ultimo que hizo fue desempacar y acomodar toda su maleta. No llevaba tantas cosas, así que eso fue en lo que menos tardo.  
En la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama coloco, a un lado de la lámpara, una fotografía en la que aparecía el junto a sus amigos, y un reloj despertador que no estaba seguro porque había llevado, pero que seguramente le serviría en un futuro.  
La hora marcaba que ya pasaban de las 2.

Se había concentrado tanto en la limpieza que no se había percatado de lo tarde que era y de lo hambriento que estaba.

Mientras limpiaba, se había asegurado de que hubiese agua, luz, y gas, entonces no tendría problemas para darse una ducha antes de salir a buscar algo de comer.  
Se metió al baño y se quito la ropa, dejándola a un lado, se desamarro el cabello, cogió una toalla limpia, y abrió la llave del agua caliente en la regadera. Por suerte, había sido lo bastante previsor como para cargar sus propios productos de aseo personal, porque de no ser así, estaría metido en un apuro.

Una vez estuvo bajo el chorro de agua, se relajo, y se puso a reflexionar. Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar lo difícil que seria vivir solo. Tendría que ocuparse de absolutamente todo en la casa y de administrar el dinero que su tío le mandara, sin contar que no sabia moverse solo en la ciudad, y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba la universidad o como llegaría hasta ella. ¿Y si se enfermaba? ¿Dónde habría un doctor, o en su defecto, una farmacia?

-Agh!- Se sujeto la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con fuerza.

Si lo hubiese pensado con mas detenimiento, seguramente en ese momento seguiría en china. Repentinamente la angustia había comenzando a abrumarlo y ni siquiera tenia con quien hablar… a menos que llamara a su tío… o en su defecto a Peter…  
Negó con la cabeza, descartando rápidamente esa ultima idea.

Su tío había prometido comunicarse con el al numero fijo de la casa, entonces lo mejor seria esperar a que eso sucediera. Por el momento, todo lo que debía hacer era buscar el mercado y abastecerse para tener comida suficiente por lo menos para cubrir toda la semana.

-Eso puedo hacerlo…- Se dio ánimos, tomando el jabón para comenzar a enjabonarse el cuerpo.  
Claro que podía, era lo suficientemente capaz. Lo mejor para el seria ir resolviendo problemas conforme se le fueran presentando. Además… su tío se ocuparía de los mas complicados. (Como el pago de la colegiatura y de los servicios de la casa, por ejemplo), y el podía ir aprendiendo poco a poco como hacerlo por si mismo.

-¡Muy bien Rei! ¡Cada obstáculo es una nueva oportunidad!- mirando las cosas en perspectiva, no todo era tan malo, sin duda podía sacar provecho de esa experiencia. Se sentía animado de nuevo. Y entonces le rugió la panza… -Ugh…-

Su primer reto seria encontrar el mercado y alimentarse con algo decente. Lo mas seguro era que, si encontraba el mercado, habría un montón de productos que no había en china. Era una excelente oportunidad para experimentar. Pero para eso necesitaba terminar de ducharse.

Y para Rei Kon, ducharse era toda una hazaña. ¿Por qué? Fácil…  
Su cabello.

Su cabello era tan largo que lavarlo siempre era un reto. De hecho, solía tardar mas solo lavando su cabello que limpiando todo el resto de su cuerpo (Y ni hablar de lo que llegaba a tardar en peinarlo). Y a pesar de eso, se negaba a cortarlo, y ni el mismo sabia el porque. Por fortuna, tenia ya tanta practica, que cada vez tardaba menos en arreglarlo, y esa tarde en especifico tenia tanta hambre, que no le pondría tanto empeño.

Aproximadamente una hora después ya estaba completamente vestido con ropa limpia, (un pantalón negro y una playera blanca), se secaba la cabeza descuidadamente con una toalla, y luego lo peinaba con cuidado desde la raíz hasta la punta. Como en ese momento no tenia la paciencia que requería amarrarlo completamente, se limito a hacerse una cola de caballo alta con uno de sus listones. Su favorito era el rojo.

Se sentía extraño peinándose de ese modo, pero la situación ameritaba rapidez y practicidad.

De la mesita de noche tomo su cartera y las llaves de la casa, y antes de salir, conto el dinero del que disponía para alimentos. Esa era otra cosa a la que debería acostumbrarse… el cambio de moneda.

Ya se las arreglaría también con eso; ahora, lo único que quería era algo de comer.

Entonces, muy decidido ( o por lo menos un poco mas que cuando estaba en la regadera), salió de la casa, (asegurándose de cerrar bien, claro) y tomo camino en la dirección que Peter le había indicado, doblando a la derecha en la esquina y siguiendo recto por la calle.  
Definitivamente era una experiencia distinta la de observar todo lo que le rodeaba mientras caminaba por la calle a cuando iba sentado en el asiento trasero de un automóvil. Era incluso agradable.  
Hacia un bonito día soleado, y aun faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara a atardecer. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y en el cielo apenas se veían unas cuantas nubes por aquí y por allá.

De hecho, no entendía porque las calles estaban tan vacías en un día tan alegre como ese, aunque, por otro lado, eso también era parte del encanto de la zona. Menos gente era igual a mas calma. Ocasionalmente podía ver pasear a chicos en bicicleta por la calle, o alguna que otra persona que trotaba en la acera contraria sobre la que el caminaba, o había quien paseaba a su mascota… En fin, todo era muy pintoresco. Justo el ambiente que el mas disfrutaba.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya había recorrido tres cuadras completas.

Peter no le había mentido, aquella avenida era inconfundible. Rei se topo con una calle grande, en la que, hacia donde mirase, había locales y puestos, no solo de comida, frutas o víveres, no, también podía ver tiendas de ropa y florerías. Todas ellas muy pequeñas, acogedoras. De hecho, la calle tenia un ligero toque… ¿pueblerino? que el resto de las calles no tenían.  
Por lo menos, de ese modo lo hubiese descrito el.

El, que se fascinaba fácilmente, había quedado encantado con el ambiente del lugar, y pronto se puso a recorrer la avenida completa.  
Entro a cada comercio de comida que encontró, solo saltándose los restaurantes. Ya tendría tiempo de ir y comer en cada uno de ellos, pero ahora, lo que le tenia entretenido era ver todo lo que vendían las tiendas.

Encontró de todo, cosas que ya conocía bien, y otras que en la vida había visto. Compro arroz y fideos casi reglamentariamente. Encontró salsas, especias y aderezos, y las que mas llamaban su atención, aunque no las conociese, las compraba, y también compraba lo que conocía. Compro pollo, y algunas chuletas, pero lo que mas compro fue pescado, porque el amaba el pescado, y la pescadería que encontró, y que al parecer era la única del lugar, tenia gran variedad de cosas. Incluso se dio el lujo de comprar calamar y pulpo.

Por un momento pensó, que tal vez estaba gastando demasiado dinero, pero si administraba bien todo, tal vez no tendría que volver a pasarse por ahí en un par de semanas. Entonces, y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dejo llevar un poco por la emoción. Básicamente se sentía como un niño pequeño en una juguetería.

Incluso se dio el lujo de comprar chocolates.

La avenida, aunque en realidad no era tan larga, tenia comercios por todos lados, a ambos lados de la calle había locales, tanto que si subía por la calle o si bajaba por ella… y lo mismo pasaba en la acera contraria.  
Supo entonces que no alcanzaría a recorrer todo. De hecho, desde la esquina por la que había llegado, había girado a la izquierda, y no había tenido oportunidad de regresar y ver los locales que hubiera visto si giraba a la derecha.

Deicidio entonces que lo ultimo que compraría serian algunas frutas y verduras, y entonces regresaría a la casa, pues comenzaba a hacerse tarde.  
Los locales en los que vendían fruta eran un poco diferentes al resto, pues la mayoría de los productos estaban expuestos afuera, en muebles grandes, sobre la acera. Casi lo mismo pasaba con los puestos de verdura.

Se detuvo en un puesto, que le llamo particularmente la atención, porque se veía incluso mas rustico que el resto de los locales, y vendía ambas cosas, frutas y verduras, unas separadas de otras en distintos muebles. El encargado era un señor grande y robusto y con un frondoso bigote canoso, que parecía mas un luchador que un vendedor.  
Por fortuna conocía la mayor parte de los alimentos que ahí había, así que no tuvo problema en seleccionar los mejores vegetales. De hecho, cuando era pequeño, su propio tío era el que le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Había tomado algunas manzanas, un racimo de uvas, fresas, ciruelas y naranjas, también algo de lechuga, unos rábanos, cilantro, col, pimientos, una cebolla, jitomates y limones. No estaba seguro de lo que haría con todo eso, pero se le antojaba para inventar algo. Lo pago todo, y, no supo como, pero aun sobraba un poco de dinero en su cartera. Muy poco, en realidad. Pensó que tal vez se había excedido, y en el fondo, aunque se sentía culpable, también se sentía aliviado de saber que su tío le mandaría dinero.

-Veo que eres todo un conocedor. Todo lo que llevas es de muy buena calidad. Te lo pondré todo en una bolsa de tela, así será mas fácil llevarlo. Espera aquí- le dijo alegremente el vendedor al momento de darle el cambio, que para sorpresa de Rei, aunque tenia un todo de voz grueso, sonaba muy jovial al hablar.

El hombre desapareció dentro de la tienda, llevándose consigo las cosas que Rei ya había pagado.  
Mientras esperaba, y observaba algunas frutas que no conocía pero que seguramente compraría después, alguien se paro a su lado. Esa persona inspecciono por un momento toda la fruta que tenia delante, y de vez en vez, tomaba alguna, dudoso, y luego la volvía a dejar. Rei noto que el extraño estaba intentando elegir un mango, pero parecía indeciso por cual tomar.  
El joven chino lo miro discretamente de reojo. Era un muchacho, mas o menos de su edad, y considerablemente mas alto que el, pues Rei apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía ropa obscura muy casual, pero que en se veía incluso elegante y algo costosa.  
Subió un poco mas la mirada, hasta poder ver mejor su rostro. De hecho, aquel joven era bastante atractivo. Rei no pudo evitar pensar que, la combinación entre el color de cabello y el color de ojos que tenia, era bastante curiosa.  
Después de todo, el hombre parado junto a el tenia el cabello de, no uno, sino dos colores diferentes. Gris al frente, Azul marino atrás. Y sus ojos eran rojos, Un rojo muy intenso, carmesí. No recordaba haber visto nunca algo así.

Tenia una mirada muy seria, y el pelo ligeramente revuelto, y parecía comenzarse a sentir irritado por no saber elegir la mejor fruta.  
Rei bajo nuevamente la mirada, y efectivamente, el otro joven tenia la mano extendida, pero no sabia cual de todos los mangos tomar.

Entonces Rei extendió su propia mano y tomo uno de los mangos con firmeza, lo apretó un poco, lo dejo, y tomo otro. Ese.

\- Ten, esté ya está maduro. Puedes saberlo por que al tocarlo es suave al tacto… pero si tus dedos traspasan la cascara, posiblemente ya no este bueno. Si piensas comerlo hoy, lo ideal es que escojas mas así, te sabrán mas dulces y jugosos… Pero si no vas a comerlos hasta dentro de unos días, lo mejor es que escojas mangos con la cascara mas firme, para que tengan tiempo de madurar. Así no se echaran a perder pronto –Rei, dedicándole una sonrisa, le ofreció la fruta al joven que aun mantenía su mano extendida y que ahora lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa, pero con la misma seriedad de antes.  
Dudándolo un segundo, por fin tomo el mango de la mano del chico de cabello negro.

-Aquí tienes tu bolsa –en ese momento, el vendedor volvió, y le extendió a Rei sus compras. El tomo la bolsa, le agradeció con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza, y en el momento que se disponía a marcharse, escucho al otro muchacho hablar.

-Gracias...- el chico de ojos rojos apenas lo miro, y una muy pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Descuida- Rei le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Pronto, y con bolsas en ambas manos, llego a la esquina de la calle por la que había llegado, y retomo el camino de regreso. Ya era muy tarde para comer, seguramente ya pasaban de las 4, y aun se tardaría un poco preparando algo, pero curiosamente ya no tenia tanta hambre. La emoción de recorrer solo un lugar nuevo le había hecho olvidarlo.

Cuando regreso a la casa lo primero que hiso, además de quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la entrada, fue ir a la cocina. Abrió las cortinas de la ventana y se puso a organizar todo lo que había comprado en las alacenas y en el refrigerador. Luego de pensarlo un poco, se decidió a prepara un poco de sopa de fideos, y una ensalada con un poco de pollo y aderezo. Se lavo las manos y se puso a ello, y no le tomo mucho tiempo.

Cuando termino fue al comedor, donde se sentó y prendió la televisión. El comía muy lento, por que le gustaba disfrutar del sabor de cada alimento, así que así se paso por lo menos un par de horas, picando un poco de comida y cambiando constantemente los canales, hasta que obscureció.

La llamada de su tío llego mas tarde, ya que había recogido y lavado sus platos y limpiado la cocina. Platicaron sobre como había sido en general el día de Rei, y que, aunque aun estaba algo nervioso, en realidad había disfrutado limpiar a fondo la casa y salir de compras. Su tío se escuchaba muy entusiasmado de saber que a su sobrino no le estaba yendo nada mal, y le prometió que, "solo por hacer un buen trabajo el primer día", le mandaría un poco de dinero extra para que saliera a seguir paseando.

Gao le recordó que días del mes le depositaria dinero para los gastos generales de los que ya habían hablado, y le explico a grandes rasgos como podría ir retirar el dinero del banco con una tarjeta de crédito que le haría llegar en unos días con Peter.

 _"-Nos mantendremos en contacto Rei, cuídate-"_ le había dicho antes de colgar.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las 9. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa para meterse a la cama, se puso a reflexionar de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Había sido bastante interesante, en realidad. Había conocido a una persona nueva con la que aparentemente tendría que estrechar relaciones (por mas nervioso que lo pusiesen sus lentes obscuros). El limpiar de extremo a extremo la casa lo había hecho sentir reconfortado y se la había pasado muy bien recorriendo tiendas de alimentos, además de que todos eran muy amigables. Incluso había realizado su buena acción del día con el chico de ojos rojos.

Ese día tampoco había sido tan terrible después de todo.

 **...**

 **Dia 2**

 **9:30 pm**

 **Peter, el chofer del tio Gao cuando viene a America, da un poco de miedo. Es demasiado serio, y parece tener mucho cariño por sus gafas negras. Pero es una buena persona, se le nota, aunque quiera parecer rudo.**

 **La casa en la que me estoy quedando es muy bonita, tiene un acogedor estilo japonés. Me encanta poder andar por todo el lugar sin zapatos, y definitivamente algún día sacare a dar una vuelta a las bicicletas que están guardadas en la bodega, y probare el jacuzzi del patio.**

 **Además ¡Encontré el paraíso!, Peter me dijo de una avenida, muy cerca de la casa, en donde hay muchos restaurantes, además de distintos comercios en donde puedo encontrar cualquier alimento, o complemento para preparar cualquier platillo. Hay carnicerías, verdulerías… ¡incluso encontré una pescadería y un minisúper!**  
 **Hasta ayude a un chico a seleccionar la mejor fruta.**

 **Me siento mucho mas entusiasmado que al inicio del día. Creo que inicie con el pie derecho.**

 **Espero que todo siga tan bien como hasta ahora.**

 **...**

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco que hayas leído la biblia que ha sido el capitulo 2

Creo que me emociono demasiado. Es mi primer fanfic planeado para tener mas de tres capítulos, y tengo problemas para definir en que momento "cortar"  
En fin, cualquier comentario, positivo, negativo, pregunta, opinión, consejo, mentada de madre… lo que sea, pueden dejarlo en un review. A mi los reviews me hacen feliz y yo me alimento de felicidad.

P.D: Si encuentran cualquier incongruencia, apreciaría que me la hagan notar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Bye~

Seres


End file.
